The present disclosure relates generally to an array apparatus, and particularly to an array apparatus for a very high frequency antenna.
Newer designs and manufacturing techniques have driven electronic components to increasingly smaller dimensions, for example inductors on electronic integrated circuit chips, electronic circuits, electronic packages, modules and housings, and UHF, VHF, and microwave antennas. Reduction in antenna array size has been particularly problematic due to seemingly theoretical limitations in reducing a single radiator size and signal coupling between nearest neighbors in the array, and antennas have not been reduced in size at a comparative level to other electronic components.
There accordingly remains a need in the art for antenna arrays having a reduced array size with improved beam scanning. It would be a further advantage if the materials, were easily processable and integrable with existing fabrication processes.